Implantable medical devices (IMDs) are devices designed to be implanted into a patient. Some examples of these devices include cardiac rhythm management devices such as implantable pacemakers and implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs). The devices are used to treat patients using electrical therapy and to aid a physician or caregiver in patient diagnosis through internal monitoring of a patient's condition. The devices may include electrical leads in communication with sense amplifiers to monitor electrical heart activity within a patient, and often include sensors to monitor other internal patient parameters. Other examples of implantable medical devices include implantable insulin pumps or devices implanted to administer drugs to a patient. IMDs often include microcontrollers or microprocessors along with memory to store program instructions and data. Corruption of data in the memory can lead to erroneous operation of an IMD.